1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a miniature DIN connector, particularly to a miniature DIN connector of a short body type which has a thickness of 8.0 mm, while a long body type has a thickness of 12.8 mm.
2. The Prior Art
Miniature DIN connectors have been used as a connector for connecting a periphery device to a computer, for example an external keyboard to a laptop computer. The following documents relate to some prior art miniature DIN connectors: Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 77208107, 78204790, 80104898, 80208342, 80211820, 82111200, 82201874, and 84201441 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,637,669, 4,842,554, 4,842,555, 4,908,335, 4,995,819, 5,017,158 and 5,186,633.
To save the space that the miniature DIN connectors would occupy, short-body miniature DIN connectors have been developed which have a thickness of 8 mm to replace long-body miniature DIN connectors which have a thickness of 12.8 mm.
However, the conventional short-body miniature DIN connectors are found to have the disadvantages as set forth below.
Firstly, since each of the short-body miniature DIN connectors has a dielectric body with a short thickness, the area available for connecting the dielectric body with an electromagnetic shielding shell is greatly limited. This brings about that to securely connect the dielectric body and the shielding shell needs a very complicated assembling operation.
Secondly, the contacts thereof each has a complicated structure, which brings about that to manufacture the contacts and to assemble the contacts with the dielectric body are difficult and troublesome.
Therefore, an objective of the invention is to provide a short-body miniature DIN connector with a shielding shell and a dielectric body which can be easily and securely connected with each other by a simple assembling operation.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a short-body miniature DIN connector with contacts which have a simple structure so that they can be easily formed; furthermore, the contacts can be easily and securely mounted to the dielectric body.